


Keep Me Close and Remember it All

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [30]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern Setting, Pre-Established Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran and Jojen have both been busy and Bran wants to make up for it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Close and Remember it All

“I have been a colossally bad boyfriend.” This was the greeting Jojen received when he answered Bran’s phone call.

“What? No.” Jojen laughed lightly. “You're a great boyfriend, Bran Flakes.”

“Usually I am, I know.” Bran sighed wistfully, prompting a fond eyeroll from Jojen. “But I've been so busy I don't think I've seen you in a week.”

Jojen sighed and leaned back against his pillows. “It's not just you, Bran, I've been busy too. Life is just a little in the way right now. That doesn't make you a bad person, it just makes you human.”

“Either way, I wanna make it up to you.” There was the distinct squeak of Bran’s box spring in the background. “What are your plans for tonight?”

“Well I wanted to finish the chapter on the social imagination…” Jojen replied truthfully, looking over at the large pile of textbooks his summer course forced him to read through. “Then I was-’

“Nope. Forget all other plans.” Bran chirped **.** “Tonight is date night.”

“Date night?” Jojen inquired. He and Bran had been together for over two years now and they never used the term date night.

“Yup.” Bran said proudly. “Got my pay today and it was even more than I expected so we're going to dinner on me. Mum, Dad and Rickon are going up to the cottage for the weekend so after we'll come back here and do the sappy, romantic shit you love.”

“That sounds really great.” Jojen bit his bottom lip. “No, it sounds amazing but I probably shouldn't. If I get behind on my studies I won't be able to check up.”

“Is any of that stuff due tomorrow? Or big enough that you need to do them tonight in order to finish them in time?” Bran sounded as though he was pouting and it hurt Jojen’s heart. Bran was right, they'd hadn't spent much time together lately. Jojen was pretty sure the last time he'd seen Bran had been Sunday afternoon, when his boyfriend has brought him a coffee because Jojen didn't think he'd be able to make his way through his evening classes.

 “I don't have anything due until my class on Saturday evening…” Jojen said slowly. “I guess taking tonight off won't hurt too much as long as I really work hard tomorrow.”

 “Yes!!” Bran cheered. “Okay! Meet you outside your house in an hour and a half. I love you.”

 “I love you too.” Jojen replied, spirits soaring. Date night with Bran might be just what he needed right now.

 

◀◀◀◀

 

“Oo, a blazer.” Jojen chirped as he walked up to his boyfriend. He took hold of the blazer and tugged Bran close. “I like it.”

Bran made a happy noise and kissed Jojen excitedly. “I knew you would, that's why I wore it. Gotta make up for my bad boyfriend status.”

“You couldn't be a bad boyfriend if you tried, Bran Flakes.” Jojen replied with a laugh, wrapping an arm around Bran’s shoulder. Bran buried his face into Jojen.

“I could so- if I wanted to.”

“Sure, Bran.” Jojen pressed a kiss to Bran’s forehead. “We walking?”

“Yup.” Bran wrapped an arm around Jojen’s waist. “It's not that far and it's nice out.”

“Hmm.. not far…” Jojen grinned. “We're going to Maggy’s aren't we?”

“We might be.” Bran gave a bashful smile and the two fell in step in together. Maggy’s was a restaurant in the older part of town that served mostly Italian food but gave out eerily accurate fortune cookies anyway. It had been there over two years ago that Bran and Jojen had decided to become an official couple.

Bran slipped out of Jojen’s grip and joined their hands together as they approached the restaurant. Jojen watched Bran more than where he was going. He looked so beautiful at this moment, a wide smile on his lips and the moonlight shining on his face. Jojen stopped and tugged Bran closer.

“I love you.” Jojen whispered, pulling Bran in for a kiss. Bran hummed and squeezed Jojen’s hand.

“I love you too.” Bran pulled back, smiling up at him. “But I also love food and your kisses are delaying my dinner.”

“Well then by all means, let's go eat.” Jojen allowed Bran to lead him into the building. Myrcella Baratheon was working at the front and she grinned once she saw them.

“Aww my two favourite lovebirds!” Myrcella cooed, grabbing two menus. “Outdoor table for two?”

“You know us very well.” Jojen followed her out to the table and she handed them the menus he was pretty sure they wouldn't need.

Bran sat down and took Jojen’s hand across the table. “We could share a plate of spaghetti, and have a Lady and the Tramp kiss?”

Jojen shook his head, smiling. “Nope. Sorry to crush your dream but I'm getting lasagna. Maggy’s has the best in the North.”

“Fine, but you loose boyfriend points for this.” Bran opened his menu and pouted at it.

“You can still get spaghetti and I'll Lady and the Tramp kiss you with it.” Jojen said, watching Bran flip through the menu without reading.

“I don't want spaghetti.” Bran whined before giggling. Jojen shook his head before squeezing Bran’s hand.

“You're the pickiest non-picky person I know.” Jojen pointed out as the stammering waiter who introduced himself as Podrick came to take their orders. Jojen got the lasagna as he'd promised and Bran got some chicken pasta thing.

“Did you see that guy?” Bran asked, gesturing towards the disappearing Podrick.

“What, our waiter?” Jojen laughed. “Yeah I saw him, he just took our order.”

“Shut up, I have gossip.” Bran took a long sip of his water, while Jojen watched patiently. “That's Podrick Payne. He's the foster child of Jaime and Brienne Lannister.”

“I didn't know they had a foster child.” Jojen slowly. The name Jaime Lannister was always a chill to Jojen’s heart. He seemed the charismatic type but there were endless rumours around him and his history. Bran didn't seem to think much into it, and Brienne appeared to be a great person.

“Myrcella was telling me.” Bran shrugged. “Since she's living with them now. Apparently he had some sort of connection to Jaime’s brother Tyrion? I'm not sure.”

“How would that lead to Jaime and Brienne fostering him?” Jojen shook his head.

“I don't know.” Bran shrugged and that seemed to be the end of it. They made small talk until the food arrived and Bran ate at a nearly unbelievable rate. Jojen almost stopped eating to watch.

“Bran did you eat at all today?” Jojen asked. Bran looked up, wiping the tomato sauce from his face.

“Oh, no I didn't have time.” Bran shook his head but slowed down none the less. “I woke up late and skipped lunch to cover for Loras so he could go on his date.”

Jojen made a disapproving noise but let the subject drop. This was date night and Jojen wasn't going to spend it lecturing his boyfriend on his eating habits. And Bran certainly had no problem eating now.

They kept up the small talk through the meal and spilt a lava cake for dessert. Jojen even reached across the table to wipe away chocolate from Bran’s lip. Which of course, prompted giggles from Bran.

“You ready to get outta here?” Bran asked, dropping down a wad of bills to cover the meal. “I want to stop at the corner store to get ice cream and pop.”

“Floats?” Jojen asked, gathering himself to his feet. Bran grinned and nodded. Jojen felt as though he was walking on air as he left Maggy’s, not being able to remember the last time he'd felt so at peace. Bran took his hand and held it the entire way between the restaurant and the Stark house, even when it made paying for his ice cream and pop difficult.

“Okay, Brandon, what's the plan now?” Jojen asked, dropping down on the couch as Bran handed him the float.

“We could watch a movie.” Bran replied, shrugging.

“Doesn't sound like the sappy romantic shit I was promised.” Jojen teased, leaning in to brush his nose against Bran’s. Bran giggled.

“We could watch a romantic movie?” Bran suggested.

“Romantic movies are just another word for sad movies.” Jojen sighed, leaning down to put his head in Bran’s lap.  Bran’s fingers moved instantly to run through the blond curls. “Same with movies about dogs.”

“Not Air Bud or Air Buddies.” Bran argued lightly. “The ones with the golden retrievers.”

“I think they were labs.” Jojen looked up at Bran. “You want to watch Air Bud?”

“No.” Bran laughed. “Let's take a bath. That's romantic right? I'll light candles.”

“I'm game if we can take our drinks with us.” Jojen replied, sitting up. “I haven't had a float in forever.”

“Done.” Bran got up and moved to get candles from his mother’s cabinet and Jojen carried the drinks to the bathroom.

 

◀◀◀◀

 

“Shit Bran it's hot!” Jojen yelped as he stuck his foot in the full tub. “Mate, you could boil pasta in here!”

“You could not.” Bran rolled his eyes. “You tested the water yourself, remember? You said it was good.”

“It's hotter when there's a lot of it.” Jojen whined, dropping his foot back down to the floor. “And hands are less sensitive than the rest of your body!”

“Whiner.” Bran giggled, flicking Jojen’s bare belly. “Now get in the tub so I can prove I'm still a good boyfriend!”

“A good boyfriend wouldn't make me get in water that's going to melt my skin off!” Jojen argued, wincing as he stepped in.

“Well since I didn't put acid in the water I think you're safe on this count.” Bran smirked, watching Jojen sink down into the water. He counted to  ten before slipping into the tub, up against Jojen’s chest. The water splashed up against their shoulders, his brown hair swimming in the water.

“See? It's nice.” Bran sighed. Jojen hugged Bran tightly and pressed a kiss to Bran’s neck.

“Yeah, it is very nice.” Jojen rubbed his hands across Bran’s stomach. Bran leaned his head back, smiling up at Jojen.

“I think we should make date night a thing.” Bran said cheerfully. “This is great. We need to find time to be together at least once a week. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Jojen cooed. Squeezing Bran, he bit his lip. “I actually… I have an idea. I've been thinking about it for a bit…”

Bran splashed his hands lightly in the water. “Yeah? Spit it out.”

“Maybe we could move in together.” Jojen said this very quickly, words almost rushing out of his mouth. Bran paused his hands and turned around more to face him.

“You mean that?” Bran asked. Jojen took in a deep breath and smiled nervously.

“Yeah I mean, not right away- we'd need to find a place and get the money ready but-” Jojen inhaled deeply. “It probably would help the not seeing each other often because if we live together we'll likely see each other once a day.”

“I like the sound of that.” Bran curled closer to Jojen. “It's really nice. I want to, let's do it.”

Jojen kissed Bran softly. “We can talk about it later? Bring it up to our parents and see what they think, yeah?”

“Okay.” Bran kissed him softly. “Wash my hair?”

“Of course.”

 

◀◀◀◀

Bran had a towel wrapped around his waist and Jojen watched him walk through the room. His mouth almost watered at the sight of Bran’s chest and the droplets of water on his skin.

“Stare much?” Bran teased, licking at his bottom lip. Jojen stood in response and pushed Bran against the closest wall. Bran gasped as Jojen pulled his towel away and dropped it behind him.

“Spending time together isn't the only thing we haven't done in a while.” Jojen smirked before dropping down into his knees.

Bran’s eyes went wide. “Jojen…” he whimpered, them both noticing how Bran’s cock stood to attention. “This is a bit of a role reversal.”

“I think you'll enjoy it.” Jojen kissed both of Bran’s sharp hip bones. “At least I hope.”

“Don't act like you've never done it before.” Bran giggled, brushing his fingers through Jojen’s wet hair. “You're just not usually the one to shove me up against walls.”

“First time for everything.” Jojen grinned, gripping Bran’s cock and stroking him to full hardness. Bran moaned softly, petting Jojen’s hair. He leaned down and wrapped his lips tightly over his tip, his hand still gripping the shaft. He lapped lightly at the tip, small kitten licks, until Bran’s hips began twitching. He swallowed him down but only got in a few bobs of his head before Bran pushed him away.

“Wait, stop. I don't want this.” Bran gasped. “I want… I want….”

Jojen shifted back, staring at Bran with wide eyes. “I'm sorry. I thought you were into it. What do you want?”

“I was into it,” Bran nodded frantically. “But I want to fuck you.”

“ _You_ want to fuck _me_?” Jojen asked. Bran’s cheeks went pink and he licked his lip. “Now that is a role reversal.”

“We don't have to…” Bran scratched the back of his head and shifted his weight. “I just have the feeling that I want to. Like… really want to.”

Jojen pushed himself up on his knees, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. “You really want to?” Jojen asked, making his voice deep. “How badly did you want to?”

Bran laughed, purchasing his hands on Jojen’s bare shoulders. “You have no idea how badly I want to. I want to make you feel what I feel, see how good it makes you feel.”

Jojen pulled up to his full height, hands still tight on Bran’s hips. “Well then,” he leaned down to kiss Bran’s neck. “Quit talking and get to doing.”

“Yes, sir.” Bran winked and began pushing Jojen back towards the couch. Jojen tumbled back against the cushions and Bran climbed into his lap. Jojen looked up at him with stars in his eyes and a smile on his lips. His hand moved out, shaking, and stroked Bran’s cheek. “Damn it, Bran… you're beautiful.”

Bran squeaked and flushed deeply. “Don't… it's embarrassing.” Bran wiggled in Jojen’s lap, hands rubbing over his chest. “And as if I could ever compare to you.”

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” Jojen laughed. “I'm nothing special.”

Bran glared daggers at him. “Excuse me, Jojen Reed. You are a magnificent specimen. Gorgeous.”

“Bran, please.” Jojen rolled his eyes. “That's ridiculous.”

“Jojen.” Bran massaged Jojen’s chest, tracing marks down his skin. “I quite literally _worship_ your body when we're having sex. Why do you think I do that, if not because I think you're hot as fuck?”

Jojen giggled nervously, head leaning against the arm rest. “I never gave it much thought, I guess?” He ran his hand up Bran’s arm. “Meera always said that I looked like a rodent.”

“So? Sisters are dicks.” Bran laughed. “Sansa called Arya ‘Arya Horseface’ for like, a decade. That doesn't make Arya less beautiful.”

Jojen nodded. “And you complimenting me doesn't make _you_ less beautiful.” Jojen surged up to kiss. Bran giggled right against Jojen’s lips and wrapped his arms around Jojen’s neck and shoulders.

They stayed like that, lips brushing together, until Bran’s hard cock began to ache. “Okay, Jojen. I'm going to start now.”

“Yeah, okay.” Jojen leaned back down and pushed his hips up. Bran looked around before grinning. He Ieaned down and pressed kisses down Jojen’s chest.

Jojen withered against the couch, clearly already high strung. “You sure about doing this here? On your couch? Where your family sits?”

“I'm positive.” Bran replied, licking a line down Jojen’s stomach, causing the muscles to twitch. “Maybe I want you to think about this every time you see this couch.”

Jojen snickered and watched Bran kiss lower. He nipped at Jojen’s navel before looking up at him through his lashes. “Once we get our own place, we can have sex everywhere. We'll break in every single room..” Bran pulled down the pair of boxers Jojen had foolishly put on after their bath. “... and every bit of furniture…” Bran licked a searing hot line up Jojen’s length “... even the shower. We can fuck all day long if we want to.”

“I know you'll want to…” Jojen breathed out as Bran sucked lightly at his balls. Jojen’s leg ended up falling off the couch in his attempt to widen them. Bran laughed, stopping to rest his head on the inside of Jojen’s thigh.

“Oh I will.” Bran reached out to softly ghost his fingers against Jojen’s entrance. “Try to stay relaxed.” He whispered before bringing his fingers into his mouth to wet them. He pressed the first one in slowly, pausing at moments just to watch Jojen adjust.

“You can go faster.” Jojen told him. Bran smirked and purposely slid his finger in and out slowly. Jojen let out of high whimper. “Bran!!”

“Yes?” Bran replied, using his most innocent voice. Jojen groaned and wiggled against the cushions.

“Please don't tease.” Jojen whined. “I'm not Meera, I can't handle it.”

Bran burst out laughing. He clamped his hand over his mouth, giggles escaping. Jojen shot him a glare. “What? What's so funny? Why are you laughing at me?”

“Nothing. Never mind.” Bran kissed Jojen’s thigh and pressed a second finger inside. Jojen gasped and arched his back.

“Oh god.” Jojen groaned. He squirmed, kicking his feet. Pushing his body back, head wacking against the arm rest.

Bran climbed up Jojen’s body, scissoring his fingers. “So Jojen.... do you often talk to Meera about what I'm like in bed?”

Jojen groaned, mouth dropping open. “I… I mean… Sometimes?”

Bran blinked. “Really? What does she say? What do _you_ say?”

“Ugh!” Jojen grunted. “That you're an easily distracted shit head! Get on with it!”

“Sorry.” Bran kissed Jojen’s cock softly, bringing out a quiet moan from Jojen’s lips. Bran spread Jojen open for a third finger, pressing them in deep and angling them up to rub against Jojen’s sweet spot. Jojen let out a long moan, eyes fluttering closed.

Bran leaned back down Jojen’s body, pressing his tongue against his own fingers. Jojen let out a high pitched gasp, back arching up. Bran giggled, the motion vibrating through Jojen. Jojen wiggled his legs, hands gripping the arm rest behind his head as Bran lavished him with tongue, not stilling the movements of his fingers. Jojen had to fight not to cry out in ecstasy as Bran pushed in his final finger. “Bran… Bran, please.” He babbled.

“You’re okay.” Bran used his free hand to stroke Jojen’s hip. “You’re good, you’re doing so well. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jojen grunted, clearly struggling with the stretching. Bran moved a little higher and ran his tongue along Jojen’s cock, causing his boyfriend’s noises to grow more pleasurable. He kissed up and down the length, lapped at the precum and sucked Jojen down just once before Jojen yelped.

“Noooo… no don’t do that.” Jojen panted, wiggling aggressively against the couch. “I’m too close, I’m too- I’ll come. Please just… Bran.”

Bran chuckled lightly, letting his fingers slip out while Jojen groaned deeply. It was times like this, when Bran worked Jojen up so high that he was a quivering mess, that Bran enjoyed sex the most. Sure, he enjoyed it most of them time anyway but this was especially fun. “Do you want me now?”

“I wanted you up against the wall earlier.” Jojen whimpered, taking hold of Bran’s hand. “Now… now I need you. Get moving.”

“Can do, boss.” Bran winked at Jojen and grabbed of his cock. The sudden contact surprised him, punching a moan from Bran’s lips. He hadn’t even considering how much he’d been working himself up in this whole process. Breathing through his nose, Bran lined himself up with Jojen’s hole, rubbing up against it to get Jojen used to the feeling.

“Bran. Just do it. Please.” Jojen whined, head tossed back so that his veins popped out. “I’m literally _begging_ you.”

Bran burst out laughing, pushing in slowly. “Yes, I can hear that. Feel better?”

“Feels _amazing._ Gods, Bran.” Jojen moaned, arms coming up to wrap around Bran’s back. “This is what.. This is what it feels you for you? All the time…” Jojen broke off with another moan as Bran began to thrust softly.

“Yeah.” Bran grunted. “Why… why do you think… I always want you on top of me.” Thrust once hard, Jojen let out a strangled cry and dragged his nails down Bran’s back.

Bran’s eyes dropped down to the obvious veins on Jojen’s neck and he dropped his neck down to suck at them. Jojen groaned out, bucking his hips to keep Bran’s movements steady. “Bran… Bran. Oh _gods,_ Bran.”

Bran laughed, not expecting Jojen to be so loud. His boyfriend was usually the quiet one. Bran reached between their bodies and took Jojen’s throbbing cock in his hands, stroking it quickly in time with his heated thrusts.

“Ahhhhhhhhh…..” Jojen cried, nails digging into Bran’s skin. His legs tightened around Bran’s waist before he jerked, coming. The feeling of Jojen clenching around made the burning in Bran’s stomach bloom and he fell over the edge with his boyfriend. Bran collapsed on top of Jojen, not pulling out, and felt a hand snake through his sweaty hair.

“We move in together and that happens every day?” Jojen panted out, chest heaving underneath Bran’s body.

“Fucking right.”

“Let’s start looking tomorrow.”

  
  



End file.
